And That's How the Story Goes
by Orange-Green
Summary: Apparently Santana was destined to be a champion in a faraway land. And Brittany, she always was a master story teller. Just a bit of fantasy for fun. Rated T for Santana's potty mouth. Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

A/N – Just a bit of fun and fantasy that came to mind. The title is from Dirty Paws by Of Monsters and Men. That whole album inspired me to write a fantasy story. This is purely for fun and I own nothing. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine, sorry. This is most likely a 3-shot.

And That's How the Story Goes

Chapter One

Brittany smiled at the sound of the front door opening. Her girls were home.

"Hey boo!" the tall blonde called as she heard her seven year old daughter's footsteps coming closer. She frowned when the girl didn't respond. Even the sound of her footfall was wrong. The usually happy, energetic girl was dragging her feet and as she rounded the corner, her shoulders were sagging.

Santana Lopez-Pierce shrugged with a worried expression as she followed their child into the kitchen were Brittany was preparing dinner. She met her wife's sky blue eyes, worry evident.

"Charlie? What's wrong boo? Bad first day at the new school?"

Charlotte just shrugged, attitude so similar to her Mama that Brittany had to smile. The family had just relocated to a new town for Santana's job and today had been the girl's first day in her new school. The girl continued quietly to her room leaving her mothers' gazing after her worriedly.

"She barely said a word the whole ride home." Santana said softly.

Brittany sighed and pulled her wife closer and wrapped an arm around her. "First days are always tough but she'll get used to it and have a ton of friends in no time."

The brunette burrowed into her wife's arms with a groan. "Do you think we did the right thing? I mean we were fine in New York. We didn't have to move just for this job. I freaking uprooted her whole life and turned it upside down. Some mother I am."

The blonde chuckled and squeezed the smaller woman in her arms. "Don't be such a drama-mama San. Her world isn't upside down. This is a vice president position Santana, you couldn't turn this down. It's a great opportunity! Charlie will be fine."

"Always the voice of reason." Santana replied with a wry smile. "What would I do without you?"

Brittany pulled back and smiled tenderly at her wife. She dropped a loving kiss to the smaller woman's forehead. "You'd probably both have gray hair and wrinkles from all your worrying. She's so much like you, our little Charlotte."

"Which is funny since you carried her."

Brittany chuckled again. "True, but there's no mistaking that 'Lima Heights' attitude our girl picked up from her hot tamale mama."

Santana finally laughed in return and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. So what's for dinner, smells amazing!"

"Oh, I don't know." The blonde replied with a shrug. "Just something I threw together. I think there's chicken in there…and rice and probably cheese."

Santana narrowed her eyes and glanced toward the dish that was cooling on the stovetop. "Didn't you cook it? And you don't know what's in it?"

Brittany waved her hand dismissively. "Recipes still suck. But it'll taste good. Everything will be ready in like five minutes. Go get our little sulking boo would you? Maybe we can get her to open up over chicken…or maybe turkey surprise. They taste the same."

Santana laughed and swatted her wife's ass with a wink before heading to round up their daughter for dinner.

xxxx

The meal passed painfully quietly. Charlotte was brooding and wouldn't say more than that she hated her new school and didn't have any friends because the other kids had been together all year already and she was coming in months late. It was clear she felt left out and lonely and even Brittany couldn't coax a smile out of the girl.

Later that evening Brittany poked her head into her daughter's room. "Time for bed boo. Did you brush your teeth yet?"

"Yes mom." The girl replied softly.

Brittany smiled tenderly and stepped inside the room. She perched lightly on the edge of Charlie's bed and helped situate the covers to tuck the girl in. "Ya know, boo, school really will get better. You'll get used to it and you'll make lots of friends. Just give it a little time."

"How do you know I will?" Charlie asked, her voice small and frightened. It made Brittany's heart ache.

"I just know it. Because I made friends…and your mama made friends. If we can do it anyone can. And I wasn't anywhere near as smart as you. You'll be fine."

Charlie sighed and slid deeper under the covers. She clearly was not convinced.

Brittany sighed in return and reached to brush her daughter's dark locks from her forehead. "Tell you what…how about I tell you a story, to take your mind off school?"

Bright blue eyes blinked up at her mother and Charlie nodded slightly. Brittany smiled and scooted up against the headboard and wrapped an arm around her daughter.

"Have I ever told you the story of the brave champion Santana in a faraway land?"

Charlie quirked a brow and looked wholly unconvinced as she stared up at her mother. Brittany once again found herself chuckling at how similar that look was to Santana.

"I'll take that as a no." The blonde replied with a squeeze. "Well, once upon a time there was a beautiful girl named Santana-"

"And let me guess, she lived in some magical fairy land." Charlotte interrupted.

"Well no, not at first." Brittany replied, unfazed. "But I'm getting to that, don't rush me."

Charlotte sighed and settled against her mother and listened as the story began.

xxxx

"Alright you worthless sacks of flesh and silicone!" Sue Sylvester bellowed through her megaphone. "The sight of your incompetence is turning my stomach. Get out of my sight!"

The weary group of cheerleaders collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion. Santana Lopez and Becky Johnson were the only two to remain standing. As co captains they had to maintain their tough demeanor or else their position at the top could be threatened. But they too were panting when the coach finally let them end practice for the day.

"Fuck me that was terrible." Santana muttered. "I think we just set the record for how many suicides you can run and still survive."

"I don't want to fuck you sandbags." Becky replied.

Santana rolled her eyes and wearily began the trek back to the locker room for her belongings. Once she finally gathered her things she glanced around, realizing her chemistry book was missing.

"Hey bitches, any of you seen my chemistry book?"

The other girls muttered no or shook their heads. Santana groaned at the further delay in her escape. She realized she must have left it in Coach Sylvester's office during their pre-practice meeting. With a sigh, the brunette shouldered her bag and headed off toward the coach's office. She crossed her fingers that both the door would be unlocked and that Sue wouldn't actually be around. Santana couldn't stand the thought of any more suicides or wind sprints for her lack of responsibility.

Santana squared her shoulders as she stood outside of the office. She willed her hand not to shake as she raised it to knock on the office door. When no sound met her ear, she knocked again. Santana reached and turned the knob, a sigh of relief escaping when it turned easily in her hand.

She pushed open the door and stepped into the dark office. Santana didn't dare turn on a light for fear of alerting someone to her presence. Coach Sylvester would actually sacrifice her on a flaming altar if she realized Santana had snuck into her office.

The girl glanced around quickly hoping to locate her text book. Suddenly, a soft green glow coming from under the coach's desk caught her eye. Santana rounded the desk and her eyes widened at the sight of the light seemingly seeping up from the floor boards under the desk. The glow was mesmerizing and Santana found herself oddly drawn to it.

She reached her hand out toward the light. Her fingers grazed the green glow and she felt a warmth flood up her arm. Santana raised her hand and stared at her fingers. Even after pulling them from the light, they continued to glow and warmth pulsed pleasantly up her arm.

She glanced back to the floor and a lever caught her eye. Santana narrowed her eyes and reached back into the light and pulled. A door of sorts opened and she felt her breath catch as the green light exploded, blinding her. It was the last thing she remembered.

xxxx

Santana felt her senses slowly returning. Her head felt heavy and foggy. And she was cold. But the overwhelming sensation was that of something jabbing her in the side. She opened her eyes with a groan and blinked, willing her vision to stop swimming.

She was met by the brightest pair of blue eyes she had ever seen leaning over her, the face upside down from where she was sprawled on the ground. Santana pushed herself up into a seated position and the blue eyed girl took a step back, eyeing her suspiciously.

The girl was tall and slender even though she was covered by a thick fur cloak. Her long blonde hair was pulled back away from her face with thin braids draping over her shoulders, the rest free flowing. The sight of her pointed ears had Santana quirking a brow. In the girls hands was a tall staff. A staff that the blonde used to unceremoniously jab into Santana's side once again.

"Ow!" The brunette hissed. "That hurts!"

"What creature are you?" The blonde girl asked, once again poking Santana, this time in the leg.

"What creature?" Santana sputtered. "What the fuck do you think I am? And quick poking me with that damn stick. Who the fuck are you?"

The other girl once again jabbed Santana with the stick, ignoring her words completely. The brunette jumped to her feet and turned to the face the taller girl. "I swear to God, if you touch me with that stick one more time I'll-" the girl swiftly poked Santana once again. "Ow!"

"You will yell?" the blonde replied calmly. "Not very impressive. What creature?"

Santana was too taken aback to respond and the blonde narrowed her eyes but put the staff back to the ground and leaned against it. She eyed the brunette curiously, her lips pursed. "I say you are too tall for a dwarf…too short for an elf and your ears are wrong…not hairy enough for a hobbit. Not ugly enough for a troll-"

"The fuck…" Santana mumbled. "You trippin'?"

The girl cocked her head to the side, still eyeing Santana curiously, before dropping her gaze to her feet. She lifted first one and then the other before shaking her head with a goofy grin. "No tripping."

Santana finally tore her gaze from the other girl and turned to take in her surroundings. Snow was covering the ground in a thick blanket and she once again felt a shiver tear through her. She was immediately relieved that she had at least put on her windbreaker pants after Cheerios practice. It appeared she was deep in the middle of some snowy forest.

"Well?" The girl asked, bringing Santana's attention back to her. "What creature are you? Are you a good creature or a bad creature?"

Santana scowled and wrapped her arms around herself hoping to ward off the bite of the cold air. "Seriously, are you crazy or something? I'm human what else? Where the fuck am I anyway?"

"A human?" The blonde whispered in awe. "A real human?"

The brunette smirked at the look on the girl's face and felt some of her confidence returning. "Well, mostly real." She replied, gesturing to her own chest briefly.

The girl once again cocked her head to the side and Santana couldn't help but think she resembled a rather adorable puppy. That thought faded when she caught sight of a short sword on the girl's hip. She also had a bow and quiver of arrows over her shoulder.

"I have never met a real human." The blonde said softly. "You must be a hero warrior…human. Why have you come here?"

"How about you tell me where the hell I am and I'll try to figure out why I'm here, deal?" Santana snapped, rubbing her arms for warmth.

"This land is Ottengard…my home." She stated with a nod. "And you should have worn warmer garments…it is cold here now that winter has been thrust upon us from the northern witch."

"Yeah no shit." The brunette muttered, only half listening to the other girl's words. "I'm fucking freezing. And if I had known I was coming here I would have dressed for it! What do you think I'm stupid or something? Ottengard…is that in West Virginia because it sure doesn't sound like Ohio. How the hell did I end up in West Virginia?"

The blonde blushed and dropped her gaze to the ground. "A human virgin from the west. Welcome to Ottengard. Virgins are most honored. You must come back to the castle with me! Quinn will want to greet you formally. You will be our honored guest. Come!"

The matter was settled in the blonde's mind as she quickly turned on her heel and marched off in the opposite direction. Santana whimpered slightly and quickly glanced around. She did not want to follow the obviously crazy girl but she also did not want to be left alone in the forest either. She squared her shoulders and then set off through the snow after the odd blonde girl.

xxxx

After what seemed like hours, the girl finally stopped walking. Santana was certain she would die from hypothermia within the hour but she kept quiet. She stood shivering next the blonde as the taller girl eyed her once again. Without a word, the blonde untied her thick fur cloak and pulled it from her shoulders. She stepped closer to Santana and then draped it around the smaller girl.

"Thanks." Santana mumbled, pulling the cloak tightly around her. "What's your name anyway?"

The blonde dropped to a log and began to dig through a pack that had been concealed under her cloak. She pulled out a smaller leather pouch and opened it to reveal a small chunk of bread and what appeared to be dried meat. Santana's stomach rumbled at the sight. The blonde glanced up at the sound and chuckled.

"I am Brittany of the Ottengards." She replied. She halved the bread and reached one half toward the other girl. Santana took the bread with a nod, not having realized just how hungry she was. She timidly sat next the other girl.

"Brittany of the Ottengards…is this…place named after you?"

The blonde smiled again and shook her head. "Not me. My family yes. My cousin Quinn of the Ottengards is ruler here. She is wise and wonderful. You must meet her."

Santana rubbed her head, fairly certain she was losing her mind. She had somehow woken up in a fairy land with a delusional blonde as her guide. But still, she couldn't help but be grateful. She surely would have frozen to death without the other girl.

"And you? What is your name human virgin from the west?"

Santana choked slightly as she bit into the bread. "Santana…my name's Santana. And can you drop that whole virgin bit? It's not exactly true."

"You're not from the west?"

The brunette sighed and glanced up at the sky wearily as if looking for a way to make sense to the obviously dense girl. "I'm from Lima Heights and I never thought I would say this, but I really want to go back there."

"Lima Heights." The blonde repeated, the words sounding foreign to her. "Is that in some western region where the mountains climb higher than the clouds?"

Santana glanced sideways at the other girl, her voice full of awe and wonder. This girl was definitely on something…or crazy. And Santana was left to her mercy.

xxxx

Brittany smiled as she stood from Charlotte's bed. The girl had finally drifted off to sleep. The tall blonde turned and smiled at the sight of Santana leaning against the doorframe, also smiling. When Brittany joined her at the door, the two both gazed back at their daughter lovingly. They finally then turned and headed for their own room.

"I remember when you first told me that story." Santana said softly. "We were just kids. And I'm pretty sure I was in my converse sneakers and my jeans were ripped at the knees instead of my Cheerio uniform when I first landed there."

Brittany chuckled. "Well, the Cheerio uniform didn't show up until the story had grown up with us. Maybe I should have told her a new version."

"No." Santana replied immediately. "No, it's a good story babe."

The two smiled at each other before gently helping each other prepare for bed.

xxxx

"Mom, what happened to Santana?" Charlotte asked the next morning around a mouthful of chocolate cereal. "Did she go with Brittany to see Queen Quinn? Did she ever go back to Lima Heights?"

Brittany and Santana both chuckled. "I tell you what," the blonde replied. "If you talk to one classmate today, just one, and try to make friends, I'll tell you more of the story tonight. What do you think boo?"

The girl sighed as she mulled over her options. Talking to any of those other kids did not sound like something she wanted to do. But she did want to hear more of the story. Her mom told the best stories. Mama said it was because she had a smart imagination.

Charlotte sighed again. "Ok. But just one."

Brittany smiled and clapped enthusiastically. "That's our girl! Now come on, let's get going. You're going to be late."

Santana hopped up from the table as well when Charlotte rushed to finish gathering her things for school. Brittany pulled her wife close and the two kissed slowly. "Have a good day at work doing all those smart Vice President things."

The brunette grinned shyly and nodded. "I love you babe. Have a good day."

"You too."

The blonde waved at them as they left together. Until Charlie was more accustomed to her new school Santana insisted on taking the girl to school every morning herself. Brittany had to convince her that walking her right to her classroom door every morning would be a bit extreme and might cause the other kids to poke fun at her. Santana had reluctantly agreed.

Brittany spent her day looking at various properties for rent. Santana was encouraging her to open her own dance studio instead of just teaching at someone else's as she had done in New York. The blonde was wary but had agreed to at least look at different spaces.

Finally, at the end of the day, Brittany smiled once again as she heard her family arriving home. She had opted for takeout since she hadn't been home long herself. Charlotte once again came in less excited than her parents were accustomed to but in decidedly better spirits than the day before.

As soon as they sat down at the table to eat, Charlie immediately began to question about the story again. Brittany chuckled.

"Did you keep up your side of the bargain today?"

Charlie scowled, once again showing an uncanny resemblance to Santana. "I talked to this one girl. She smelled funny. But she let me eat lunch with her and her two friends."

"Well there ya go, now you have three friends instead of just one!" Brittany exclaimed happily. "Good for you boo!"

"So," Charlie insisted, "tell me what happened next!"

"Yeah Britt," Santana said with a loving smile, "Tell us what happens next!"

xxxx

The sun was sinking low when the two travelers stopped again. Santana huddled close to the fire Brittany built, still draped in the thick fur cloak. If the blonde felt the chill since giving up her garment she didn't show it.

Brittany produced a handful of nuts and berries for each of them to eat. Santana rubbed her head wearily, beginning to convince herself that she had finally collapsed from exhaustion during Cheerio's practice. Sue Sylvester had finally either killed her or driven her to delirium. That could be the only logical explanation for the situation she now found herself in.

"So Santana, virgin human from the heights of the west, what brings you to Ottengard? Have you come to put an end to our war?"

The brunette rolled her eyes as her title seemed to grow in length every time the strange blonde addressed her. "For fuck's sake, would you just call me Santana? Drop all that other shit."

Brittany shrugged, seemingly unfazed by the other girl's grumpiness. "Is there a thistle bug in your britches? They make me cranky as well. They sting worse than a brumble pine prickle."

Santana stared blankly back at the girl before simply shaking her head and turning back to the fire. The blonde shrugged again, content to leave the other girl to her silence. Finally Santana's confusion and boredom got the best of her.

"So." The brunette finally said after clearing her throat awkwardly. "What 'creature' are you?"

Brittany looked at her as if she were the strangest thing she had ever crossed. In truth she was. "I am elven." She replied as if it were obvious.

"Elven…like an elf?" Santana asked incredulously. "Like an honest to God, Lord of the Rings, pointy eared elf?"

Brittany blinked back at the girl, once again tilting her head to the side as if to better study the odd girl she had stumbled across. "We are the noblest of Ottengard's creatures. We have been in existence since the dawn of time. With the other creatures of course. But the other clans are not so regal and usually are smelly, trolls and hobbits in particular."

Santana couldn't help but chuckle at the animated way her companion spoke. At Santana's lightened mood, the blonde also smiled. "Humans are very pretty…not at all as we were taught in our fairy tales."

"You tell fairy tales of humans?" Santana asked with another chuckle. "Because where I come from, elves and dwarves are the fairy tales. Let me guess, you have talking animals too?"

"Of course, don't you?" Brittany responded immediately.

Santana stared back at the girl, unsure whether she should believe her words or not. If she were actually dreaming or suffering from some head injury, talking animals might yet appear so Santana decided not to question further. The blonde's previous words settled then and Santana smirked.

"And not all humans are as awesome as me. I'm what we call, a hot piece of ass."

Brittany smiled mischievously. "Yet you shiver in your impractical garments. Santana, human virgin from the heights of the west, hot piece of ass."

Santana laughed at the blonde's teasing, something she found herself questioning in her mind. She owned the hallways of her high school and if anyone dared tease her they would receive a tongue lashing they wouldn't soon forget. And that would be just the beginning. But Brittany's playful innocence was almost endearing. And Santana did have the common sense to be grateful to the blonde for her assistance.

It wasn't until well into the night that the brunette noticed Brittany was indeed suffering from giving up her cloak. The blonde had remained awake to keep the fire burning warmly while Santana slept comfortably wrapped in the warm fur. She woke to see the taller girl shivering and bouncing her legs to generate warmth. She also had one arm tightly wrapped around herself while she poked at the fire with the other.

"Hey." Santana croaked, her voice thick with sleep. "You're cold. Do you want your dead animal back?"

Brittany glanced to the side where Santana was laying and eyed her curiously once again.

"Your fur cape thing, do you want it back?" Santana asked to clarify.

Understanding dawned on the blonde then and she shook her head. "My garments are warmer than your own. And you should keep those bright colors covered. We don't want to attract the spotted snow leopards. They hate bright colors. I think it is because the Creator made them so plain in color. They are jealous I do believe."

Santana swallowed thickly. "Wild animals? I just assumed you were friends with everything. Are we safe out here?"

Brittany smiled back at her new friend. "Safe as a piglet in cabbage."

"That makes no fucking sense." The brunette mumbled. "But you're still cold. Come on, we can share, this thing is huge."

She opened her arms in an invitation to the blonde and Brittany stared back at her as if suddenly unsure of herself.

"Oh come on." Santana continued around a yawn. "I won't bite I promise. What good are you to me if you freeze to death? Then I'll never figure out how to get home."

Brittany finally nodded and timidly slipped beneath the thick fur cloak with Santana. She made certain they were close enough that she could still prod the fire if it began to die down. Santana curled against the taller girls back, already slipping back into slumber with the pleasant extra warmth Brittany provided.

xxxx

In the morning Santana's eyes fluttered open. She was pleasantly warm and quite comfortable. It was then that she realized she was curled up on Brittany's chest, their arms wrapped around each other tightly. Brittany felt the girl stir and tighten her hold. She also buried her face in Santana's neck, nuzzling contentedly.

"Good morning strange one." The blonde said blearily.

Normally Santana would have shoved the other girl away but she found herself strangely comfortable. Her sleepy mind began to clear and her companion's words registered. "You think I'm the strange one? You think you're an elf…and have you seen your ears?"

"I am an elf and my ears are those of an elf." Brittany stated evenly. "I am sorry your ears are so small…how do you hear anything?"

Santana chuckled and reluctantly pulled out of the other girl's embrace. Brittany sat up and rubbed her eyes. The brunette smiled and reached to dislodge a few strands of hair that had managed to stick to the blonde's cheek in her slumber. Brittany met her gaze and smiled sweetly. Santana felt her breath catch at the sparkle in those sea blue eyes. She swallowed thickly and moved away, clearing her throat awkwardly.

"Well, how much further do we have to walk today? Through the Shire and past the Wizard's Keep?"

Brittany initially frowned as Santana put distance between them but she quickly rolled her eyes and smirked. "The Shire is not on the way to the castle and the Keep is not in this region at all. For a hero come to save us you do not know your way around very well."

Santana then remembered the blonde's words from the night before, about the war. "Ya know, Britt-Britt, I think you have the wrong idea about me. I'm no hero, I just woke up here. And I definitely do not want anything to do with a war. This face is far too pretty to get mangled in some war for middle earth."

"An unwilling hero…all the better." Brittany responded cheerfully. She then gracefully stood to her feet and stretched her lanky limbs. Santana just watched her as she set about preparing for the day. The blonde disappeared into the woods briefly but returned before the brunette could begin to worry. She had in her hands another portion of berries and nuts for a quick breakfast.

After they had finished eating, Brittany once again stood to her feet. "We will be in Ottengard's throne room by late afternoon if we hurry. Come."

Santana once again had to scramble to her feet and rush to keep up with the blonde. She was still draped in the thick fur and the morning seemed to have chased the evening chill away from Brittany. The brunette prided herself in her excellent physical condition but the cold, coupled with the thick snow she was forced to trudge through, left Santana struggling to keep up with her companion.

The sun was high in the sky when the blonde finally came to a stop. She was barely even breathing heavily but she could hear Santana struggling behind her.

"I am tired. I must rest."

Brittany plopped to the ground and whistled as she gazed up into the sky, ignoring Santana as she panted for breath.

"Don't-don't stop on my account…we've got a Queen to meet."

The blonde quirked a brow and smirked. "Would you like to race there little human? It is only over that mountain ridge and down the other side through the valley."

Santana collapsed next to the blonde on the ground, the gray plume of her breath circling as she panted. "I'm sorry, I'm not used to climbing mountains through a foot of snow with a bear on my back. You want me to stand at the top of a pyramid of sixteen cheerleaders and land perfectly from a triple flip, I'm your girl. And put me on an Astroturf track and I can out sprint anyone."

"Your words make no sense to my ears. But I believe you are a champion in your land and you will be in mine."

"Damn straight." Santana muttered.

The two sat in companionable silence while the brunette rested. Brittany tapped her lightly with the toe of her fur covered boot and nodded to where across the path a large hare had hopped into view. Santana stilled even her breathing and watched as the hare's nose twitched and it stood on its hind legs, glancing around in all directions, its eyes wide. Finally, it hopped across the path and stopped mere feet from them. It seemed to be eyeing Santana up and down.

"Rest easy Lady Emma." Brittany said softly. "She is a friend. She is to be our hero. This is Santana, from a faraway land who has instructed me not to refer to her as the human virgin from the heights of the west, hot piece of ass."

Santana groaned at the revived title. "Brittany-"

"I am most welcome to make your acquaintance." The hare stated politely. "We have told stories of your coming for ages!"

Santana squeaked as the hare spoke. Her jaw dropped and she could only stare as the animal scurried on its way. "Holy shit…talking animals. I have a concussion…that's it…I must have a head injury."

Brittany jumped from where she was sitting and grabbed the brunette by the shoulders, turning her so they were eye to eye. "Are you unwell? When did you injure yourself?"

"No." Santana replied. "Yes…I don't know! That was a talking rabbit! I must be fucking crazy or have a head injury-"

"Oh that." Brittany sighed in relief. "That is nothing. Emma speaks all the time. In fact she does tend to prattle on when her nerves get the best of her. You are well then?"

Santana rubbed her temple wearily but nodded. "I'm fine. I'm losing my fucking mind but I'm fine…talking animals, elves…I woke up in a strange place and I don't know how to get home…"

The blonde scooted closer to Santana and draped an arm around her, pulling her close. "Do not fret. We will be with Quinn soon. She will know what to do. She can help you, I know it!"

Santana continued to sniffle slightly and wiped at her eyes. She nodded finally, the blonde's strong arm around her shoulders grounding her. She finally calmed a short time later and the two once again set off for the castle.

xxxx

Finally, late in the afternoon, the pair stepped out of the forest into a large clearing. The sight that met Santana's eye left her breathless. Brittany smiled broadly at the sight of her home.

A castle rose high in the distance, surrounded by a large village. The castle itself was the most beautiful sight Santana could ever remember seeing. White marble stretched toward the heavens as far as the eye could see against the breathtaking backdrop of the mountains. The village itself was nestled in the foothills, surrounded by a high palisade protecting both the village and the castle.

"Fuck me…" Santana whispered at the sight.

"Come; that is home." Brittany said excitedly.

Santana once again had to rush to keep up with the taller girl as she strode toward her home.

When they reached the outer gate a short time later the vast doors parted for Brittany and a welcoming shout greeted them. Brittany merely nodded with a smile and continued through the open gate and into the city.

The village was teeming with activity. The market was open and any goods that could be imagined were available for purchase. Chickens and goats were penned and also available for purchase. Santana had never seen a place so busy. Brittany reached and took her hand so they would not be separated in the masses.

Finally, the two broke away from the crowds and made their way up to the gates of the castle. Armed guards stood blocking their path until the blonde came closer. As soon as they recognized Brittany they parted and the large gates slowly crept open.

They crossed a marble bridge with a stream running beneath it to the main castle gates. They too were guarded but were immediately opened when Brittany motioned. Santana could only follow dumbfounded as she tried to take in her surroundings. White marble was everywhere, with gold embellishments. She had never seen anything so grand.

The brunette followed Brittany right into the throne room where large crowds were currently gathered. The noise of the room was overwhelming as shouts of the people sounded from all four corners. Santana's eyes widened when she caught sight of the throne at the far end of the room. She barely noticed when the crowds parted as Brittany confidently strode toward the woman seated on the throne raised high on a platform.

The throne itself was gold and red, high backed, shining brilliantly as the sunlight caught it where it filtered in from the skylights in the ceiling. Upon the throne sat a regal blonde, her long golden hair shimmering under the golden crown upon her head. Her gown was white with blue and gold embellishments. The Queen smiled when she saw her cousin approaching.

"Brittany! At last you have returned. Finally a rest from this talk of dragons and war."

Brittany also smiled but bowed low in respect. "My Queen. I am glad to be home."

"And you are a most welcome sight."

"Thank you my lady." Brittany replied, once again standing at her full height. "I have brought with me a most honored guest. Santana, a human hero from the western heights."

The queen eyed her curiously. She finally nodded. "If she be a friend of our cousin then she is a friend of ours. I will meet with her after the counsel."

Brittany nodded her acknowledgement and she stepped to the side, motioning Santana to join her. The brunette was too in awe to do more than to follow.

The crowds gathered in the throne room then began to shout again and the Queen sighed. It seemed the townsfolk all had a similar complaint. There was a dragon on the loose that was wreaking havoc upon their crops and lands.

"It must be stopped!"

"You must do something!"

"We need a champion!"

The Queen looked troubled as she heard complaint after complaint. This dragon had plagued the outlying villages and farms under the command of the witch of the north, the Sorceress Sue'zana.

The villagers continued to yell and insist on retribution for their losses until Brittany couldn't stand it any longer.

"We have a champion!" She exclaimed as she stepped forward once again. The crowds quieted as the Queen's cousin ascended the platform toward the throne, pulling Santana behind her. "Santana, human hero from the heights of the western region will be our champion!"

Santana's jaw dropped once again. "Say what?"

Brittany was undeterred as she continued. "She is the one we have been waiting for! She is the one we have sung the tales of old about. She is our hero and will free our land of this plague!"

The Queen looked wholly unconvinced. "Brittany…we know nothing of this stranger."

"She is the one!" Brittany insisted. "I found her in the forest as the story foretold. She is from another realm. Santana, the virgin from the western heights, a human, will climb to the highest heights and obtain a lime and slay our dragon! It has been foretold!"

As the crowds began to cheer Santana felt a shiver of fear run down her spine. She jerked the tall blonde slightly and hissed into her ear. "What the fuck are you doing? I told you I'm not champion…I can't kill a dragon!"

"Don't worry." Brittany whispered. "I am certain it is only a title and not a real dragon."

Santana was not convinced. The crowd continued to cheer and chant for Santana their champion to speak. Quinn finally silenced them with a wave of her hand.

"Brittany. Are you certain of what you speak?"

The tall blonde squared her shoulders and nodded confidently to her Queen. "I am. So certain that I will be her second."

The Queen paled slightly and stood to her feet.

Brittany spoke again before the ruler could voice her concerns. "She is the one and I will accompany her to the lair of the dragon. We will return with proof of its slaying. Santana is our champion my Queen, I feel it in my bones."

Santana eyed both the Queen and Brittany as they stood gazing at each other. The blonde on the throne's resolve faded at the eagerness she saw on her cousin's face. Worry was still evident on the ruler's features but she nodded, silencing all within the grand hall.

"So be it. Brittany of Ottengard…accompany your hero, Santana the virgin from the western heights into the north and slay our dragon. A wealth beyond your imagination awaits you upon your return."

The crowd in the hall erupted into a mighty cheer at the decree from their Queen. Brittany smiled proudly while Santana merely stood, still trying to gather her senses. She finally clutched the blonde's arm once again.

"Just the two of us then…off to kill a dragon. Are you fucking crazy?"

Brittany's brow knit in confusion at the brunette's words. "Do you think we may need another? I could ask my cousin Samuel to accompany us."

Santana just groaned and shook her head. And just that easily she found herself a champion in a foreign land off to slay a dragon.

The kingdom gave them a sendoff fit for heroes. They were both clothed in the finest leather and fur to keep them safe from the elements as they journeyed north into the barren land of the witch and her dragon. Santana was also fitted with weapons similar to Brittany's even though she repeatedly protested that she had no idea of how to wield them. The townsfolk all assumed she was simply being modest.

The two then set off into the wilderness. The townsfolk were cautiously optimistic while the Queen watched them go from her balcony, worry evident across her features. Brittany was cheerful and proud while Santana was determined to find an escape from this delusion as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Thanks for reading and whatnot! I appreciate it! Again, just a bit of fun and fantasy.

**And That's How the Story Goes**

Chapter 2

The following evening, Brittany heard Charlotte chatting animatedly as she and Santana stepped back into the house.

"And then Megan let me use her green paint during arts and crafts when I ran out and then we decided to paint the next picture together."

The girl continued to chatter endlessly even as she waved to Brittany and marched on through the kitchen. Her mothers could hear her talking to her stuffed animals when she got to her bedroom. The blonde turned back to Santana who was staring after Charlie wide eyed.

"She didn't draw a breath the whole ride home." Santana said, as if in a daze. "The whole 45 minute ride home."

Brittany chuckled and pulled her wife closer. "At least she's in a better mood. Sounds like she's made a friend for real."

"Megan is apparently god's gift to first graders."

"I suppose that means she doesn't smell funny anymore." Brittany replied, still chuckling. "Alright champ, let's get dinner on the table for our little Susie Talks A Lot doll."

Charlie was so animated during dinner that Brittany didn't even have to ask anything about the girl's day, she was more than willing to volunteer every possible detail. In fact, it wasn't until she was being tucked into bed that she remembered to ask about the story Brittany was in the middle of telling.

The blonde just shook her head with a smile. "I'm not sure you need me to tell you a story tonight, you've had such a busy day that you'll be asleep in no time!"

"No mom, please!" Charlie cried. "I _need_ to know if they find the mean ole dragon. Please?"

"Hey, who said the dragon was mean?"

Charlotte looked up at her mother with Santana's quirked brow. "Mom. It's a dragon. Of course it's mean."

Brittany gazed down at her daughter, a hurt expression on her face. "Some people thought your mama was mean too. But they were wrong weren't they?"

"That's just 'cause she would go all Lima Heights on their asses."

"Language Charlotte!" Santana sputtered from the hallway.

Brittany narrowed her eyes at her wife and fought a smile. "It's a good thing I'm here to correct our child when she picks up your bad habits."

"You love my bad habits." The brunette replied with a wink.

The blonde blushed and smiled lovingly at her wife. Charlotte made a gagging noise. "Gross moms!"

Santana laughed and rushed to jump onto the bed with her two girls, all three giggling as she squirmed her way in with them. They finally settled in and Charlie looked up at Brittany expectantly.

"Well, come on mom!" Santana insisted as well.

Brittany just smiled again and nodded.

xxxx

"What the fuck makes you think we can kill a dragon?" Santana yelled as the two neared the outer gates of the village once again.

Brittany glanced back over her shoulder where the brunette was stomping along behind her. She grimaced as Santana kicked a chicken out of her way and it went fluttering and squawking off to the side. The blonde shrugged. "I told you. Probably not a true dragon…most likely just more trickery from the witch."

"Brittany. Of course it's a real dragon. You have talking animals and…half goat boys."

The blonde perked up then at Santana's words and glanced around. "Artimus!"

Santana was unable to tear her gaze away. The boy that Brittany was currently hugging had the body of a goat but yet also had the body of a young man. He walked on four hooves as the animal but from the waist up appeared as any normal boy. Brittany continued to hold onto her friend's arm as she pulled him back toward Santana.

"Artie, this is Santana, she is to be our champion! We are off to slay the witch's dragon…well Santana is, I am only her trusty sidekick."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Santana." Artie replied politely.

Santana sputtered slightly but took the boy's outstretched hand. "You're a…goat boy."

Brittany giggled at the brunette's dumbfounded expression. Artie simply nodded, still smiling.

"Artie is the smartest creature I know." The blonde stated matter of factly. "He was born small and his legs refused to work. So his mother took him to visit the Great Willow Woman in the magic forest. One of her goats had just passed on to the next life and she was in deep mourning. But still she took pity on the poor crippled child and his mother and Instead of allowing her beloved pet to fade into the dust, she magicked him and Artie together. And now Artimus is one of the fastest boys in the village."

Santana simply stared back and forth between the two, blinking as she tried to wrap her mind around what she was seeing and hearing.

"You won't allow anything to happen to my Brittany will you champion?" Artie asked, still smiling.

The boy's words finally registered and Santana scowled at him. "Wouldn't dream of it. Well come on Britts, we've got ourselves a dragon to slay!"

She grabbed the blonde by the arm and pulled her roughly away from Artie and toward the gate.

"Farewell Artie!" Brittany called. "See you when we return with the dragon's tail!"

Santana continued to pull the blonde along until the village faded from sight.

xxxx

They continued along the path heading north toward the witch's territory in silence for most of the morning. Santana was in a foul mood but couldn't say quite why. Brittany was content to allow her companion to brood in silence as she picked out the path they needed to take. She glanced over her shoulder every so often to be certain the brunette was still with her.

Finally, after they had travelled a fair way from the village, Santana spoke. "You're not really with that goat boy are you?"

Brittany stopped and turned to meet Santana's eye. She glanced around and then back at the smaller girl. "No…I am with you. Artimus is back in the village."

Santana sighed and kicked at the ground with her new fur lined boot. "No, I meant…well it would just be gross is all. He's got goat parts and you…you're not a goat Brittany."

"Is your heart growling at Artie?"

The brunette grimaced and refused to meet Brittany's intense gaze. The blonde stepped closer, willing Santana to look at her. "Santana?"

She cleared her throat and pushed past the blonde without looking at her. "Forget it. Let's just get this over with."

Brittany sighed but followed along with her new friend who never ceased to confuse her.

xxxx

"Wait." Brittany hushed after another hour or so of walking.

Santana stopped and looked at the blonde expectantly. They were standing at the edge of a wooden bridge. It stretched across a deep ravine but appeared sturdy enough. Still Brittany continued to gaze across to the other side intently.

They stood both staring across for a few moments before the blonde narrowed her eyes slightly but stepped out onto the bridge. She motioned for Santana to follow quietly. The brunette wasn't certain why the taller girl was so uneasy but it was making her own stomach flutter.

They were almost across to the other side when the largest…person Santana had ever seen stepped out in front of them. She gasped as the man who had to be at least twelve feet tall stomped his thick foot with a snarl.

"Finnegan!" Brittany hissed. "I thought I smelled you ogre!"

Finnegan growled, baring his crooked and snaggled teeth. His face and clothing was filthy and his dark hair was long and matted. "You may not pass!" he bellowed.

"What the fuck is that thing?" Santana whispered wide eyed.

"He is an ogre…and he guards this bridge."

As Finnegan continued to yell and stomp the bridge began to sway and seemed much less sturdy. Santana grabbed Brittany's arm to steady herself. Brittany turned to her friend to make certain her footing was secure before turning back to the ogre.

"Finnegan you will allow us to pass this instant!"

"No I will not." The ogre yelled. "You have insulted me for the last time Brittany of the Ottengards!"

Santana cast a weary glance to the blonde, wondering just what she had said to upset the large man. The blonde did have a way with words so it was hard to guess what it could have been.

"You blubbering baby of an overgrown, no account bully!" Brittany yelled. "What are you crying about? When did ever I insult you? I speak only the truth!"

Santana sighed and glanced skyward with a groan. That certainly wouldn't improve the ogre's mood. The bridge continued to sway as Finnegan stomped closer. They were trapped on the bridge and could only retreat the way they had come. Santana glanced down into the deep ravine and felt her knees begin to shake.

"You have insulted my weight you brainless wench!"

Brittany placed her hands on her hips and glared at the ogre. "Is that all you are wailing about? Is it not true? You are large Finnegan. But to appease you, I will apologize for saying you resemble an overstuffed sack of mealy potatoes. Even though it be the truth."

"Brittany." Santana hissed. "Maybe you should try to _not_ make him angry."

"Do you not think he is large?" Brittany asked, turning to shorter girl. She made certain to speak loudly enough so the ogre could hear. "He is so large that it would be a miracle from the Great Willow Woman if this bridge were to hold him up."

Finnegan let loose a mighty yell and Santana had to admit he did seem to be acting a bit childish over something as petty as his weight.

"It will hold me up! When I prove it is so I will reward myself and make a meal of the two of you!"

The ogre lumbered closer and stepped out onto the bridge. Santana felt her stomach drop at the sound of the wood creaking under his weight. She suddenly felt Brittany wrap an arm around her and she felt herself being dragged toward the edge where Finnegan was approaching.

"Run and jump!" Brittany yelled as she rushed them past the large stumbling man. He planted a foot down hard, barely missing the two as they threw themselves onto the ground on the other side.

Santana glanced over her shoulder in time to see the bridge give out beneath him and Finnegan disappeared with the wooden railings. Brittany sat up with a laugh and shook her head.

"He falls for that trickery ever time. It is the fourth time at least he has had to rebuild that bridge."

"You mean…" The brunette stuttered. "You mean he will survive that fall?"

Brittany turned to Santana, still smiling. "Of course he will. Ogres bounce. Come, I'll show you."

The blonde stood to her feet then and helped pull the smaller girl to her feet as well. She led the brunette to edge and they peered over the side where they saw Finnegan already brushing himself off. He looked up from his spot on the ground and raised a fist at the two of them. "Curse you Brittany of the Ottengards! I will have my revenge!"

Brittany merely saluted the ogre with a laugh and the two continued down their path.

xxxx

The two were still laughing at Brittany outwitting the ogre when they stopped for a small meal. Santana bumped their shoulders together as she took a portion of the bread and dried meat Brittany handed her.

"That was amazing Brittany!" Santana chuckled. "You're really something, you know that?"

The blonde blushed and dropped her gaze to the ground with a shrug. "My father and mother would prefer I be more like Quinn. She is wise and smart in words and numbers. She has kept our people fed even in times of small harvest. I am not like her."

Santana scooted closer and nudged Brittany once again. "I bet Quinn wouldn't have been able to outsmart the ogre the way that you did. You are smart with your wits Brittany. And you are leading us north without even needing a map. I'm glad you stumbled across me in the forest."

The blonde smiled widely. "I too am glad to have found you on my path, Santana, human virgin from the western heights…hot piece of ass."

Santana laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Well," Brittany continued. "We must carry on. We have quite a journey ahead of us!"

xxxx

Charlotte crept softly into her mothers' bedroom. It was well past her bedtime and she could hear both of her mothers' soft breathing which pointed to the fact that it was well past theirs as well. Still the girl continued through the darkened room.

She didn't stop until she had her chin resting on their mattress. Knowing which parent was the true pushover, Charlie poked Santana in the ribs. The brunette grumbled and turned, burrowing further into the pillows and her wife.

"Mama!" Charlie hissed. She glanced to where Brittany was still sleeping soundly. She knew that if her mom woke first her mission would fail. "Mama!"

Santana jerked as she felt yet another jab. She inadvertently kicked out causing Brittany to yelp. The blonde too jerked awake and went tumbling over the other side of the bed.

"Shit, Brittany!" Santana exclaimed. "Baby, I'm sorry, are you alright?"

The soft sound of giggling had both women turning and glancing at the dark head of hair peeking up from the far side of the mattress.

"Charlotte, what are you doing?" Brittany asked, rubbing her backside where she had landed with a thump.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Santana cooed, turning from her wife to her daughter. Brittany pouted but hopped back into the bed and also looked at her daughter expectantly.

"I can't sleep." The girl cried in her most pitiful voice. "Tell me more of the story."

Brittany groaned as Santana opened her arms in an invitation to the little girl. "Santana, you know we can't start letting her sleep with us…remember when we let Puck start sleeping with us? It's a hard habit to break."

Santana's jaw dropped and she covered Charlotte's ears as she threw a shocked look at her wife. "Brittany, don't talk like that in front of her!"

The blonde looked confused momentarily before she made a disgusted face. "Santana, I was talking about Pucket…our dog. Not Puckerman! So gross!"

Santana looked thoroughly embarrassed and shrugged sheepishly. "That dog still sneaks in here every chance he gets…we named him well."

"Anyway," Brittany said pointedly, quirking a brow as she nodded toward their daughter. "How about you go back to bed sweetheart. Just close your eyes and count unicorns or something. You'll be asleep in no time."

"No mom!" Charlie whined. "Please, I can't sleep! Just tell me a little more of the story and I'll go to sleep…promise."

Santana's heart clenched at the girls whining. She cast her own pleading glance at her wife and Charlie knew she had won. Brittany sighed and settled against the headboard knowing she was outnumbered. Santana and Charlie both practically squealed in delight as they too settled in.

"So where was I?" Brittany asked wearily. "They defeated the dragon-"

"But how?" Charlotte cried. "You didn't tell that part mom!"

"And you left out the part about the siren too." Santana added.

Brittany rolled her eyes at her two girls who seemed determined to keep her from sleep. "Right…how could I forget…"

xxxx

The two continued on their journey in relative peace for two days. They stopped when they were tired and ate when they were hungry. The cold forest gave way to a more rocky terrain but the cold remained. The winds cut through them with few trees to shield them.

"We are nearing the witch's domain!" Brittany shouted over the wind. "It is barren and dead in the far north…nothing but rocks and wind."

Santana squinted against the biting wind and stared. Off in the distance there appeared to be steam rising from the rocky ground. "Brittany, what is that?"

The blonde turned and stared as well. An odd look passed over her face and she moved in the direction of the steam.

"Brittany?"

"It could be the warm springs." She replied, her voice sounding fuzzy in her own ears. She felt Santana eyeing her suspiciously but she couldn't bring herself to care. "Do you hear that beautiful sound?"

Santana stared after the taller woman in confusion. "Brittany, I don't hear anything but the wind!"

She had the hood of her cloak pulled tightly against her head and was barely able to make out even Brittany's words. The blonde however had allowed her hood to slip to her shoulders. She was moving as if in a trance toward the steam. Santana trudged along behind her, wondering what had come over her friend.

Brittany didn't stop until she stepped to the edge of a large lake. Santana frowned when she saw that what they had hoped would be the warm springs was simply the wind whipping snow around and across the frozen water. The blonde was smiling and she shrugged her cloak off.

"Brittany? What are you doing? You'll freeze!"

Santana grabbed for the cloak and tried to drape it back over the blonde's shoulders but Brittany was already inching her way out onto the ice.

"Can you not hear her Santana? She is singing to us!"

Santana stared after her friend, still unable to hear anything over the howling wind. It was then that something caught her eye out across the water. A figure appeared out of a mist. Santana blinked to be certain she was not hallucinating.

It was a woman dressed in a beautiful white flowing gown and her dark hair was billowing. The biting wind seemed to have no effect on her as she seemed to hover over the icy lake. Santana squinted and saw that her lips did appear to be moving but she was unable to make out any sound with her cloak so tight around her head.

She watched as Brittany continued to make her way further out across the ice. "Brittany, come back! You could fall through! Stop!"

"Red or yellow…like a good fellow…headband!" The blonde mumbled as she blindly made her way out. She was too enraptured to notice the ice cracking beneath her feet.

Santana felt her heart drop as the ice splintered beneath Brittany. "No! Brittany!"

The ice gave way then and the blonde dropped. Luckily she tilted sideways as she fell and was able to catch herself before she was submerged entirely. Still her heavy boots and clothing began to pull her down and she yelled frantically.

"Brittany, I'm coming!" Santana screamed. She scrambled closer, keeping a wide distance from the cracked ice. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the dark haired singer smirking. "Brittany, just hold on!"

The brunette slid closer and keeping one end of Brittany's cloak in her hand, she threw the other end toward where the blonde was scrambling to keep herself from sinking into the icy water. She finally was able to grab onto the cloak and Santana dug her feet into the ice and pulled. Her muscles were aching by the time she finally dragged Brittany back onto the shore.

Santana was panting heavily while Brittany began to shiver uncontrollably. "Shit. Brittany? Brittany, tell me what to do! You're freezing!"

The blonde was still dazed but this time from the cold. "Sh-shelter. We need shelter."

Santana nodded and draped the cloak around Brittany's shivering frame and pulled her to her feet. By the time they stumbled across a rocky slope Santana was practically carrying the blonde.

"A cave!" Santana cried in relief. "There's a cave Brittany! We'll get you inside and we can build a fire and get you warmed up."

They finally collapsed into the cave after having to climb up a rather steep embankment. Santana scrambled to also wrap her own cloak around the shaking blonde. Brittany's lips were blue and she was still shaking painfully.

"How do I start a fire?" Santana cried frantically. "We need a fire!"

"S-stay calm San…" the blonde whispered past her shivering. "There are flint stones…in your bag."

Santana dumped the contents of her bag out onto the cave floor, struggling to find the stones in the darkness. Finally she located the stones. She scrambled to gather up a few leaves and twigs that had been blown into the cave and she frantically began working with the flint stones.

The brunette let out a shout of excitement when the fire finally caught. With Brittany's direction, Santana tended to the flame with leaves and even found some larger pieces of wood that had been left inside the cave once there was light enough to make out their surroundings. It seemed they were not the first to seek protection from the weather in the small room.

When the fire was going strong, Santana scooted closer to Brittany who was still shivering. "We need to get you out of those wet clothes."

Brittany nodded.

"The fur cloaks are still dry, we'll wrap you in that while your clothes dry."

By the time Santana unlaced the leather and fur and got the blonde undressed Brittany was barely conscious. The brunette draped one fur on the stone floor and pulled Brittany on top of it. She pulled the blonde closer to her own body, making certain the taller girl was closest to the fire, and the draped the remaining cloak tightly around them.

Santana held Brittany tightly even after her shaking had stopped and her body had warmed.

xxxx

When Santana awoke a while later the wind was still howling outside of the cave. She was still holding Brittany close to her and she immediately remembered that the blonde was currently naked. She had been too concerned for her friend to notice before but now that the crisis seemed to have passed, Santana couldn't help but allow her eyes to linger on the blonde's body.

Santana bit her lip and tried to scoot out from under Brittany's firm grip on her. When she felt the brunette move, Brittany tightened her grip and threw a long, toned, and naked leg over Santana's. The taller girl sighed in contentment.

Whether it was Santana stirring or her heart beating out of her chest with the naked blonde sprawled on top of her, Brittany blinked her eyes open sleepily.

"Good morning." She said with a sigh.

The blonde sat up stretching and Santana felt her mouth go dry as the fur cloak fell away. Brittany seemed unfazed by her nakedness and just smiled down at Santana.

"What has happened Santana?" Brittany asked, noticing the smaller girl's stare.

Santana sputtered and finally averted her gaze, pushing herself to a seated position as well. "You um…fell through the ice and then we found shelter here out of the storm."

"Is that all of it?" Brittany asked again, leaning closer to her friend.

The brunette nodded, finding the fading fire extremely interesting. "Yep, that's it."

"A pity. Well that explains why you are not undressed as well."

Santana's eyes widened and she glanced to the blonde quickly. She could have sworn she saw disappointment on the girl's face before she shrugged and smiled sweetly back at her.

"Why was I on ice?"

The brunette furrowed her brow, wondering how to explain the woman appearing in the mist. "Well, you kept saying you heard a beautiful sound. You were…in a daze almost. You weren't yourself at all. You dropped your cloak and just walked right out onto the lake where this woman appeared out of nowhere. I could see her lips moving but I couldn't hear anything, not with the wind blowing. It was-Brittany, are you alright?"

The blonde had paled considerably as she sat listening to Santana. She swallowed thickly but nodded. "A siren…I have heard tell of them but believed them only to be a fairy tale…like humans."

Santana chuckled but still eyed Brittany worriedly. "A siren? Like one of those things that sings you to your death or something? Is that what she was?"

Brittany nodded and gazed at Santana with a look of awe on her face. "You have saved my life Santana. You truly are a champion."

Santana blushed. "You scared the shit out of me! A champion needs her sidekick ya know so…be careful."

Brittany smiled once again and nodded. Santana gave the blonde her privacy as she dressed back into her now dry clothes. They stayed in the cave for another day until the storm finally blew over. Then the two set out once again, the mountain where the dragon lived finally within sight off in the distance now that the sky had cleared.

xxxx

The two stood silently, gazing into the mouth of the cave. It was much larger than the opening to the cave they had taken shelter in just a few days before. It was pitch black inside and they could hear water dripping in the distance.

"Are you ready champion?" Brittany whispered, still staring into the cave.

Santana turned and looked to Brittany, wide eyed. She shook her head. Before she could turn and scurry back down the mountain, the blonde grabbed her by the arm and pulled her inside the cave.

They stopped just long enough for Brittany to light a torch before they timidly continued on their way. They wound deeper into the mountain until they could see a dim light up ahead of them. The sound of the dripping water grew louder as well.

Brittany extinguished the torch and the crept closer to the light. As they stepped into a large open room Santana gasped and the blonde clamped a hand over her mouth tightly. There in the center of the room was a dragon. It was easily as large as a modest sized house. A house that was curled up on a bed of leaves and snoring softly.

Torches were hung all around the room and they could make out what appeared to be teeth and scales hanging on the walls. The light from the torches seemed to reflect off the dragon and cast a green hue around the room. Santana briefly thought back to the glowing light she saw in Coach Sylvester's office before she woke up in a fairytale land. Her thoughts didn't stray long before they snapped back to the situation, and dragon at hand.

Brittany held a finger up to the brunette's lips and eased the short sword out of its scabbard on her hip. She glanced over her shoulder to make certain the dragon was still sleeping before slipping the sword into Santana's hand.

"Well," she whispered. "Go on champion…slay your dragon."

Santana sputtered quietly and shook her head. "No really Brittany, you're totally the champion. You're a total stud, you got this!"

Brittany's eyes widened and she too shook her head. "But I am your second…the sidekick. Quinn would never let me be the champion…she would never willingly put me in danger!"

"Well you don't seem to have a problem putting me in danger!" Santana hissed. "First I have to drag your ass out of a freezing lake and practically carry you through a fucking typhoon and now you're practically begging me to be kibbles and bits for a damn dragon!"

"The siren cast a spell over me, you know this to be true!" Brittany shouted in return.

Both girls' eyes widened and they froze as the dragon's head popped up at the sudden noise. The beast narrowed one eye and glared at the intruders.

"Oh shit." Santana whispered.

The dragon let loose a roar and rose to its full height, even expanding its wings. It threw its head back, still screeching before swinging back toward the ground, its mouth open wide. Santana and Brittany both rolled out of the way in opposite directions just as the flames came pouring from the beast's mouth.

Brittany unshouldered her bow and arrows and quickly took aim as she sprang back to her feet. In the blink of an eye she had sent five arrows flying toward the dragon but they merely glanced off of its thick scaly skin. The dragon turned to Santana then who had rolled in the opposite direction. She glanced frantically between the dragon and the sword that had clattered to the floor and was lying just out of reach. Her stomach sank as she realized the beast was coming closer and she was completely defenseless.

Brittany noticed as well and charged the dragon with a yell. It was enough to draw its attention away from Santana and the beast swung its tail, hitting the blonde squarely in the chest. She was thrown across the room and landed in a heap, unmoving.

"Brittany!" Santana screamed.

The brunette jumped to her feet and before her mind could catch up to her, she grabbed the sword and plunged it into the dragon in the only accessible spot she could manage to reach.

The beast let loose another screech and tilted to the side, lifting its injured foot. The sword was still protruding as the dragon began to hop on its good leg, seemingly crying from the pain. And then it did truly begin to cry.

"You stabbed me!" The dragon wailed. "You've maimed me! What did you have to go and do that for?"

Santana stared incredulously as large tears began to leak from the dragon's eyes. "You have got to be fucking kidding me." She muttered. "You were trying to kill us!"

"You frightened me!" The beast cried again, wiping at its tears pitifully. "This is my home and you just barged in and-and-frightened me."

Santana heard a groan sound from the far side of the room and she then remembered the blonde. She rushed to her friend and helped pull her to a seated position. Brittany shook her head as if to clear the cobwebs.

"Shit Brittany, are you alright?"

"Santana," the blonde whispered, "is the dragon weeping?"

The brunette glanced over her shoulder and scowled. "Yep. Apparently you not only have goat boys and talking animals, you also have cowardly dragons."

The large beast was sniffling pitifully as the two girls came closer. "Well, go on champion…finish your quest." Brittany said, nudging Santana closer.

"What?" she cried. "No way! I can't! Not when it's crying like a baby."

"But Santana," Brittany replied with a sigh, "it is our quest. We were to slay the dragon so our people will be safe and terrorized no more. You must!"

"Oh!" The dragon wailed again. "You have come to end me! Please, please don't hurt me…I want to live!"

"See?" Santana exclaimed. "I can't whack something that pathetic…it's just not right."

Brittany sighed again and stared up at the sniveling beast. "Well then, what would you suggest we do champion?"

"I have an idea." The dragon interrupted. "You could spare my life."

"And what of Ottengard and the villagers?" The blonde questioned. "You have wreaked havoc upon them for ages now, what of them and the livestock you have slaughtered?"

The dragon plopped down on its hind quarters. "The wicked witch made me do it! I did not wish to. I do not even like meat…I am a vegetarian!"

Santana snorted out a laugh. "A vegetarian dragon…this is too much. Come on Britts, have mercy on this poor pitiful beast!"

"Oh please do!"

Brittany stared back and forth between the two before throwing her hands up in the air in defeat. "Very well…you may live. But how will we ever show our faces in Ottengard again after we have failed our quest?"

The dragon reached and plucked a few scales and teeth from the walls and gently laid them at the blonde's feet. "Take these and present them to your Queen…proof you have vanquished the dragon! My gift to you. I decorated the place myself…a nice touch of color do you not agree?"

"A vegetarian dragon with a love of decorating…you can't make this shit up." Santana muttered to herself.

"I cannot be dishonest." Brittany replied almost sadly. "And what of you? Who is to say that the moment we leave the wicked witch does not send you back out to loot and plunder. You must not go back to your troublesome ways!"

"The witch is truly frightening." The dragon said, just as sadly.

Brittany nodded her agreement before perking considerably. "Have you ever traveled to the Far Outreaches?" When the dragon shook its head 'no' the blonde continued. "Free, open space…just perfect for a dragon! And all the vegetation you could dream of eating. It would be a paradise for you! You could go there and be free of the witch."

"Is there cabbage and squash and turnips?" the beast asked excitedly.

"More than you could eat in ten lifetimes!" Brittany exclaimed. "You will find a home there."

The dragon wiped its eyes again and Santana could almost swear the beast was smiling. She smiled as well and laughed at the turn of events.

"So, fearful dragon, do you have a name?" the brunette asked.

"Well," it replied, "the witch often tells me I curdle her stomach…and she occasionally shortens it to simply curd. It is all anyone has ever called me other than a beast."

Brittany scrunched her nose and shook her head. "Kurt…you shall be called Kurt. You are much better suited to Kurt. It reminds me of 'skirt' and if ever a beast should be in a skirt…it is you. And yet it is close enough to curd so that you will not be confused."

Santana chuckled as the dragon seemed to be mulling the name over in his mind. Finally he smiled a toothy grin and nodded his head. "I do believe you are right…Kurt suits me."

"Well Kurt, I can honestly say you are my favorite dragon that I've ever met." The brunette said, leaning to prop herself up against him.

Kurt dropped his head bashfully and began to fiddle with his long tail. "Might I ask one more small favor…even though you have spared my life and been so kind?"

"Name it big fella." Santana replied.

"Please remove your sword from my foot."

"Oh right!" Santana exclaimed sheepishly.

It took both of the girls to pull the sword free and Kurt had one final bout of tears before he was ready to set out on his journey to his new home. The three exited the cave together and Kurt stretched his wings before taking to the skies heading in the direction of the Far Outreaches. Santana and Brittany waved until he faded from sight.

Finally Brittany turned to the smaller girl with a fond smile. "Well champion, befriender of dragons, are you ready to journey back to Ottengard and share our tale?"

"Let's go my fellow dragon befriender." Santana replied with a deep bow motioning for the blonde to lead the way.

The journey back to Ottengard Castle was uneventful. They traveled further west and missed both the siren's territory and Finnegan's. When the castle walls were finally in sight, Santana stopped and gazed out over the valley.

"Brittany, I don't know if I'm dreaming or if any of this is actually real but…This has been the best time of my life, this adventure with you."

The blonde smiled tenderly. "I am very glad. It has been the same for me. And Santana?"

"Yeah Britt?"

Brittany suddenly reached and pulled the smaller girl flush against her, melding their lips together. Santana squeaked in surprise before throwing her arms around the blonde's shoulders, deepening the kiss. When they finally broke apart for air, both were smiling.

"See, I am real."

Santana laughed and dropped her head to Brittany's shoulder. "Well come on then noble elf, we have a tale to tell!"

Brittany's smile grew as they continued the rest of the short distance hand in hand.

A/N – It is not over yet…One more chapter to go!


	3. Chapter 3

And That's How the Story Goes

A/N – Thanks so much for sticking around for this chapter! I really appreciate the kind reviews and whatnot. This has been a lot of fun to write so I'm glad you enjoyed. As usual, I don't own anything you recognize, Glee, Brittana, Of Monsters and Men…none of it unfortunately. But I do now own the Glease cd thanks to my brother. Once again, I have no beta so sorry for any mistakes!

Chapter 3

Santana and Brittany could hear the townspeople shouting about their arrival before they stepped through the outer gates. When the large doors opened, the townspeople were beginning to gather and wave. Brittany was looking up at the castle and waving as well. Santana followed her gaze and saw Quinn standing regally on the balcony, also watching their arrival.

The Queen nodded before turning to make her way down to greet them in the throne room. As Santana and Brittany entered the castle the crowd parted and they strode down the long aisle to where Quinn was waiting for them.

Santana followed Brittany's lead and ascended the platform and stopped just a few feet from where Quinn was seated on her throne, smiling. Brittany nodded to the brunette and then back to Quinn, a goofy grin on her face. Santana furrowed her brow and shook her head in confusion. The blonde then nudged her rather roughly, once again gesturing for her to address the Queen.

"Oh!" Santana exclaimed, stumbling forward. "We're back…your Highness."

"So I see." Quinn replied with a chuckle at Santana's suddenly nervous demeanor. "And have you been successful on your quest Champion?"

The brunette quickly pulled the dragon's tooth and scales from her sack and placed them at the Queen's feet. Brittany watched her fumbling motions, still grinning.

"We brought you Kur-the dragon's scales and a tooth." Santana replied. "I'd say that's pretty successful."

Brittany nodded her agreement, also producing similar items from her own pack. Quinn eyed the two suspiciously. "So the dragon has been vanquished."

Santana cast a worried glance toward Brittany. Now that they had returned and were back in front of the queen, the brunette was feeling far less confident about the success of their quest. A number of townspeople were holding pitchforks. She had seen enough movies to know what could come from townsfolk rioting with pitchforks. She was a lesbian in Lima, Ohio for god's sakes…shit could go down.

Brittany took pity on her and stepped forward. "It was a most glorious adventure my Queen! Our champion has made us all proud!"

Quinn seemed to relax and settled back in her seat. The crowd gathered in the throne room began to shout and ask Brittany to tell the tale of how the dragon was killed. The blonde winked at Santana before turning to face the multitude of people gathered there watching her expectantly.

"The dragon is not the only beast Santana, human virgin from the western heights, crossed on our adventure." She began. Santana once again rolled her eyes at the title.

"This should be good." The brunette muttered to herself as Brittany animatedly launched into the tale.

The blonde told of the monstrous ogre that attempted to squash them like dung beetles on the bridge. She even had the crowd, and Quinn in particular, gasping as she told of how she had nearly succumbed to the siren's song on the lake and would surely have died without Santana to save her. The tale of the encounter with the dragon itself was according to the blonde, a story meant for the ages and would be passed down from generation to generation. She just happened to leave out the fact that Kurt was in fact still alive and well and roaming the country side in search of fresh vegetables.

By the time the tale ended with Santana rushing to the rescue and plunging her sword into the beast after Brittany had been thrown by its tail and very nearly killed once again, the brunette wasn't entirely certain the two had been on the same quest at all.

Cheers erupted from the crowd and Santana heard her name chanted all throughout the grand hall. Brittany smiled proudly, feeling rather confident that their little white lie wouldn't be found out after all.

"So the dragon is in fact dead?" Quinn asked once again, this time directing the question to Brittany.

Santana groaned inwardly as her friend's face fell. "Well," the brunette interjected quickly. "Not…not exactly."

The room fell silent as the townsfolk realized the dragon was still very much alive.

Quinn narrowed her eyes and rose to her feet slowly. Santana swallowed thickly and quickly glanced around for a way of escape as the crowd began to murmur and even cry out in anger.

"You have let the beast remain alive to terrorize us?" The Queen hissed. "And you thought to deceive us, even after our most generous hospitality?"

Brittany once again stepped forward, placing herself between Quinn and Santana. With a shout she silenced the crowd and even had Quinn's full attention.

"Our Champion is wise!" she continued loudly. "She thought it best not to end the creature's life. Instead she showed him mercy! And now, now we have a very powerful ally! This dragon too was under the wicked witch's thumb. He wants only peace with us and has fled the witch's territory. And so our brave champion spared his life and he has sworn to never cause a ruckus in our lands ever again! Santana has saved us! Santana, virgin from the western heights, befriender of dragons!"

Quinn still looked uneasy as she glared at the brunette. She finally turned to her cousin and tried to control her anger. "You are certain of this?"

Brittany nodded before turning to Santana. She reached and took her hand in her own, pulling her closer to her side. "I am as certain of this as I am that Santana has saved my life…on more than one occasion."

Quinn clenched her jaw but sighed and tried to appear calm for her subjects. "Very well. We will take you at your word Champion. And for your sake you had better hope that you are correct. I will not be so accommodating…or forgiving should trouble arise from this beast again."

"Kurt never wanted to hurt anyone in the first place." Santana insisted. "This witch forced him. It's the witch you should be after, not the dragon."

"We shall see about that." Quinn replied quietly. "We may very well have to deal with Sue'zana if you have indeed robbed her of her pet."

Santana felt her blood chill slightly at the thought. She had not considered what would happen when the witch realized her dragon was no longer under her command. Brittany placed her hand on Quinn's shoulder hoping to ease the tension.

"We should be celebrating. Our champion has returned and rid us of the trouble as she promised. Let us worry about what trouble tomorrow may bring next week." The taller blonde turned then to the crowd and raised Santana's hand. "A feast! We will celebrate our successful champion!"

The townsfolk seemed more at ease with Brittany's exclamations. They followed her enthusiasm quickly and that very night a celebration began.

xxxx

Santana leaned back in her chair, feeling more content than she had in a long time. She was a celebrated hero and the royal theatre troupe was currently reenacting their amazing adventures. The ale was creating a warm buzz throughout her body and Brittany…Brittany was gazing directly at her with a look that sent a shiver down her spine. Santana bit her lip and swallowed a moan.

Brittany smirked and stood from her chair. She then circled around the table slowly, never taking her eyes off of Santana. When she settled into the chair next to the brunette, she smiled and leaned closer. Santana detected a faint scent of ale on the blonde's breath as well.

"Hi." Santana said softly. She smiled back at the blonde, her stomach fluttering pleasantly.

Brittany's eyes sparkled as she leaned even closer. "You…are a glorious creature human. You have bewitched me."

Santana felt her breath catch. She closed the remaining distance between them and pressed their lips together. Santana felt Brittany smile against her lips and she pulled back slightly, also smiling.

"Santana, human virgin-"

"Um, Brittany," Santana interrupted. "I should tell you…I'm not actually a virgin…"

The blonde smiled mischievously. "So you are already learned in the ways of taking a mate? Good."

Brittany stood to her feet, her smile fading into an almost timid, hopeful gaze. She extended her hand. Santana smiled up at the other girl and took her offered hand, allowing her to pull her from the table.

xxxx

The following morning Santana woke and stretched, a lazy grin on her face. For a medieval or fairytale land, their linens put her own Egyptian cotton sheets to shame.

The brunette reached and felt her smile fade at the empty spot in the bed next to her. She quickly sat upright and glanced around, afraid the night before had been a dream. Her worry faded when she spotted Brittany across the room with a small kitten in her arms. The blonde was dressed in only a thin nightshirt and Santana once again found herself letting her eyes roam over her new lover's body.

The blonde glanced up when she heard Santana shift in the bed. She smiled and stepped closer, bringing the kitten and a single flower back to the bed with her.

"I found him in the room this morning." Brittany said softly. "He is a gift for you."

Santana smiled as the blonde settled back onto the bed, the soft kitten in her arms. "He's cute…we should name him."

Before Brittany could answer, they heard loud footsteps approaching the room.

"Brittany!"

Quinn shoved the door open and stormed into the room without knocking. When she saw the two of them in bed together she stopped abruptly and turned her gaze away but made no move to exit the room.

"Quinn, what has happened?" Brittany asked, immediately knowing something was wrong.

"It seems you were correct about the dragon." Quinn answered, her gaze still averted. "The witch is enraged and swears her revenge. She has begun her march on Ottengard. They travel with the wind and will be here in two days' time."

"Two days?" Brittany exclaimed.

Quinn nodded, still unwilling to meet either of their gazes. Santana sat, dumbfounded with the sheet pulled up to cover her body.

"Can we be ready by then?" Brittany asked, standing to her feet and already beginning to dress, the kitten forgotten.

"We have no choice." The Queen replied somberly. She finally turned and met Santana's frightened eyes. "I trust we can also depend upon you Champion."

"Of course we can." Brittany replied immediately. "Quinn, allow us a few moments to dress and we will join you in the throne room."

Quinn nodded again and finally turned on her heel and strode quickly out of the room.

Brittany was struggling into her trousers, hopping on one leg, when she turned back to Santana who was still motionless in the bed. "Santana, we must hurry."

The brunette swallowed thickly. "Brittany, I thought you were already at war with the witch."

"We were." The blonde replied. "But only in words…except for the occasional dragon attack. Now it seems to be real. The witch is marching for Ottengard as we feared might occur."

"And you expect me to help?"

Brittany eyed the nervous girl and smiled. "You are our champion Santana…befriender of dragons-"

"Brittany that's all bullshit and you know it! I'm no hero!" Santana yelled. "I just want to go home!"

"No one wants war Santana." The blonde replied softly, sitting on the edge of the bed. "And we all want to be home, in peace. But sometimes peace must be protected. And then we all must be heroes."

Santana clenched her jaw. She struggled to control her breathing and nodded. Brittany smiled again and reached to tuck dark locks behind Santana's ear and cupped her cheek. She leaned forward and pressed their lips together softly before the brunette finally released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"I'm fine." She said softly. "Just give me a minute and I'll be ready."

Brittany nodded and turned to give the other girl privacy while she dressed.

xxxx

Ottengard's ancient seers and royal advisers were called for counsel along with the top military officials. They met in the throne room with a number of the townsfolk representatives. Among them was a beast of a woman, one they actually referred to as Beiste. She appeared to be gruff and burley but was in reality soft spoken.

They all gathered and each shouted their own ideas as to how to defeat the witch. Beiste simply sat quietly and never took her eyes off of Santana. The brunette didn't notice at first, so caught up in the swarm of activity around her.

Finally, the group took a recess and Santana stepped out onto a side balcony to clear her mind.

"You are far from home little one."

Santana turned quickly, surprised at having been found. She sighed and nodded as Beiste approached.

The large woman smiled sympathetically and moved to stand next to the girl. "And you would like to return to your home, would you not?"

Santana nodded again, finding herself strangely at ease around the older woman. "I don't belong here. But…they think I'm some great hero. I'm not…I'm just a cheerleader. Brittany looks at me like I'm…like I'm-"

"The very sun and moon?"

"Yeah." The brunette whispered. "And I'm not."

"Who is to say you are not, to her?" Beiste asked chuckling. "But you must decide your own destiny. Be it here…or home in Lima Heights. You must decide and no one for you."

Santana snapped her gaze to the larger woman, shocked. "You know where I'm from?"

Beiste nodded again. "I know many things child. I know who the witch is and where she is from as well. She is a path home for you. But there is more than one. There is also a way in the far caverns in the Far Outreaches. A portal."

"You could help me get home?" Santana asked, surprised by the excitement she felt at the thought of going home. "Tell me how to get there. Please!"

"Simply follow the brick path…it will lead you to the caverns."

Santana groaned and rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, a damn yellow brick road…"

Beiste smirked but shook her head. "No dear one, a red brick road."

With that, the large woman nodded and left the balcony. Santana stood staring after her until Brittany found her quite a while later.

"There you are, I have been searching for you."

Santana smiled up at the taller girl sadly. "I'm here. Brittany…who is this Beiste?"

"She is one of our wisest seers. She sees worlds and lands beyond this one. Why do you ask?"

"She told me how to get home."

Brittany blinked in surprise. "You…you wish to leave?"

The brunette felt tears stinging her eyes and she tore her gaze away from Brittany's blue eyes, cloudy with hurt. "It's not that I want to leave you Brittany…it's just that I don't belong here! I woke up in a strange land all alone and you thought I was something I'm not. I'm not a warrior Brittany! I can't go to war with a witch!"

"Santana you are afraid and that is understandable." Brittany tried to reason desperately. "But it is as I said, you-"

"Come with me."

"What?"

Santana reached and grabbed Brittany's hands, excitement beginning to build. "Come with me Brittany! I've spent time in your world…come with me to mine! We can be together, away from here where it's safe."

Brittany pulled her hands away from the brunette, her brow furrowing. "You would ask me to leave…now, when Quinn and Ottengard need me the most? Santana I cannot leave!"

"Brittany you could be killed!" Santana cried, reaching for her once again. "Don't be stupid!"

The blonde's face fell and she stepped back away from Santana. She squared her shoulders and struggled to keep her tears at bay. "I am not smart Santana…I know this. But I also know it is not stupid to fight to protect one's home and family. I will stay and face the witch with my people…with my Queen. You do what your heart tells you is right."

Brittany turned on her heel then and headed back into the throne room to listen as the debating and planning continued. Santana watched her go, her own heart clenched painfully. She then slipped silently from the balcony and gathered what few belongings she had before setting off along the brick road with a heavy heart.

xxxx

"That's it?" Santana cried, Charlotte nodding in agreement. "You're stopping there?"

Brittany nodded wearily. She reached and grabbed the clock off the bedside table and turned the face of it to where Santana and Charlie could see how late, or how early depending on how you chose to view it, the time was.

"Santana you have that big business meeting thing tomorrow and Charlie, you have a quiz in spelling and math. And I'm the one who will have to deal with both of you grumpy Gus's tomorrow night."

Both brunettes grumbled but one stern look from Brittany sent Charlotte scampering out of the bed and to her own room quickly. Santana timidly scooted under the covers without another word. Brittany sighed as she finally settled back onto her pillow before reaching and pulling her wife closer.

Santana smirked as she scooted closer and wrapped her arms around the blonde tightly. "At least you could sleep in if you wanted to…"

Brittany snorted. "And let you fix Charlie's breakfast? You'd probably send her off to school with a thermos full of coffee and a belly full of chocolate cereal. No fruit…no fiber…no nutritional goodness."

"Hey!" Santana exclaimed, jabbing the blonde with her elbow, albeit gently. "Coffee and chocolate are in the food groups…somewhere."

Brittany chuckled and pressed a kiss to her wife's dark hair before tightening her hold on her. The two sighed in contentment before finally drifting back into slumber.

xxxx

A few hours later Brittany did indeed have her hands full as she tried to round both Charlotte and Santana up for their days. Charlie, who always insisted on dressing herself, left the house in mismatched socks and her sweater buttons out of alignment. Santana wasn't much better, opting to pin her hair back in a bun when she realized that hitting snooze five times did not leave her with any time to spare on a shower.

Brittany chuckled but tried not to rub it in. She made an extra pot of coffee and sent her wife on her way with an extra travel mug. If Santana happened to let Charlotte sip from it on the drive in, what could she do?

The two trudged back in at the end of the day looking ready to drop from exhaustion on the spot. Charlie was so tired in fact that she didn't even request the story continue that night before bed. She simply kissed her mothers' goodnight and slid under her covers, asleep within moments.

Santana tried to stay awake but she too was nodding off much earlier than usual. Brittany took pity on her wife and helped her to bed.

"Stay and cuddle me." Santana whined pitifully.

Brittany chuckled but pulled the brunette closer, both once again drifting off to sleep together.

The next day went much more smoothly for the family and that evening at dinner time Charlotte was once again begging for the rest of the story to be told.

"Megan wants to know how it ends too so please mom, please tell me what happens!" Charlie cried over dinner. "Santana wouldn't have just left like that! Come on mom, tell me more!"

Brittany chuckled before scooping a potato casserole of some sort onto Charlie's plate.

xxxx

Quinn found Brittany the next evening out on her balcony. The taller blonde was sitting with her legs dangling through the marble railing, her face pressed between the columns and staring at the ground below forlornly.

"I thought perhaps I would find you here." The Queen said softly. She settled onto the balcony floor next her cousin with a sigh. She leaned her back against the railing and turned, eyeing Brittany sympathetically.

"I did not truly believe she would leave." Brittany mumbled miserably.

"She wished to return to her home…how can you blame her?" Quinn reasoned. "If you were far from Ottengard, would you not wish to return as well?"

Brittany shrugged her shoulders, her head still pressed between the columns. Quinn had to chuckle at how childlike her cousin appeared, sulking with her feet dangling off the side of the balcony. Brittany finally turned her head and gazed sadly at the shorter blonde.

"My heart misses her."

Quinn sighed again and gently squeezed Brittany's forearm. "You never looked at Artimus the way you looked at her. I was worried from the start. But it is clear you love her and the heart wants what the heart wants."

"She truly did save me." Brittany said softly. "She could be a champion again…"

"Brittany," the Queen stated firmly, "tomorrow, when the witch and her army arrive, you will be on the knoll with me. I will not allow you on the battle field."

The taller blonde sat upright then, suddenly angry. "But why? You would have me hide when I am needed most? You are the same as Santana. I am not a child and I will not hide!"

The Queen tried to soothe the other blonde's agitation with a calming smile. "Brittany, do you accuse me of hiding?"

"Of course not!" Brittany replied immediately. "You are ruler of Ottengard…should anything happen to you all would crumble. You cannot be on the field! But I am not a ruler, my place is on the field with the people!"

"You are just as beloved by the people as I am…perhaps more so." Quinn reasoned. "And with your heart aching the way it does-"

"Quinn," Brittany interrupted softly, understanding finally dawning. "My heart aches for her…but I would never cause you pain. And I know quite well that you would drown in your sorrows without me to keep you on your toes and rumple the feathers of the stuffy old advisors. I am not looking for a way to ease my heart's pain. It is my rightful duty and honor and I will not hide from it."

Quinn drew her cousin's hand to her lips and pressed a kiss to it. "I would feel more at ease if you kept me company on the knoll…but I do understand. And I find you one of the most admirable creatures in this realm."

Brittany blushed and squeezed Quinn's hand that was still holding her own. The Queenn rose to her feet then and brushed her gown off.

"Rest Brittany for tomorrow we will all need to be at our best."

The taller blonde nodded but smiled. "And tomorrow evening we will celebrate our victory and tell the tales of the witch's defeat…and perhaps we will remember our champion as well."

"I think," Quinn replied thoughtfully, "that perhaps tomorrow you might also be hailed as our champion."

The cousins shared a warm smile before the Queen slipped back to her own chambers, both blondes preparing themselves for what was to come.

xxxx

Santana trudged along the brick path scowling. The sun was shining and birds were chirping yet she couldn't shake her foul mood. The witch could be at Ottengard's gates by now. And Brittany…was the blonde really capable of fighting and protecting her home? Santana hated to think of what could happen to the girl with the goofy grin and shining blue eyes.

"It's not my place." The brunette insisted to no one. "This isn't my home."

"Are you sure about that doll face?"

Santana squeaked in surprise and turned on her heel where she spotted Kurt sprawled on his hindquarters surrounded by wild cabbage.

"Kurt!" the brunette exclaimed happily at the sight of the dragon.

She rushed to him and threw her arms around him. He patted her gently with his large clawed hand.

"What are you doing on this side of Ottengard?" He questioned. "I would have thought you would be preparing for Sue'zana's arrival."

Santana sighed and sat down in front of him. "A seer, Beiste, told me how to get home. She said to follow the brick road to the caverns and I'd find my way home. So that's what I'm doing."

"Funny," Kurt said, tilting his large head to the side, his ears drooping slightly. "I would have sworn on my tail that you had found your home with Brittany."

"I love her." The brunette replied. "I do. But I'm not the hero she thinks I am. And this place, it isn't my home."

The dragon clucked thoughtfully before popping another handful of cabbage into his mouth and chewed loudly. "You know Santana, human virgin from the western heights, I lived my whole life in that cave. I was only allowed out when the witch permitted. Was that my home?"

Santana shook the melancholy that settled when Kurt recited her title. She glanced up at him when his words finally registered. "It wasn't much of a home if it was…"

Kurt nodded. "Where you have lived your whole live previously is not what makes a place your home. It is happiness…vegetables and freedom. Maybe home is a person...or perhaps an elf."

Santana snapped her gaze up to meet Kurt's and his gentle, toothy smirk left her heart feeling lighter than it had since she had stepped foot off of the balcony. She smiled and hopped to her feet.

"I don't know anything about being a hero or going to war."

"I am no expert either." Kurt replied. "I simply did as I was told by the witch. And look at me, I set about heading back to Ottengard to clear up the mess I caused by leaving and I allowed turnips and cabbages to distract me from my voyage…some hero I am."

The brunette chuckled. "Aren't we a pair of sorry champions. What do you say we go back together…back home?"

Kurt grinned and pushed himself up onto his hind legs, extending his wings as if in a stretch. "I thought you would never ask human virgin from the western heights, befriender of dragons."

xxxx

Brittany released a shaky breath as the witch's army crested the hill. She stood out in front with Samuel, her cousin, the Queen's brother, and the two shared a smile.

"All will be well little cousin." Samuel said with a wink.

Brittany smiled in return and reached to ruffle his shaggy blonde hair. "It will."

They fell silent then as the shadow army of the witch continued to pour over the hillside in front of them. The witch herself was riding atop a black beast with three horns protruding from its head, silver claws and talons glinting in the sunlight.

The sight of the army, all bones and wispy flesh as if they were ghosts, sent a chill down Brittany's spine. The townsfolk too seemed to be trembling at the sight.

"They are merely an apparition!" Samuel shouted, squaring his shoulders. "We are flesh and blood, steel! We are Ottengard!"

Brittany glanced up and to the left where high above the field, Quinn sat atop her white stallion, her armor shining. The Queen's golden hair and white banners shone in the sunlight, in stark contrast to the black robes and banners of the witch.

With an eerie shout, the witch's shadow army rushed down the hill to where the Ottengard army ran to meet them. The two forces clashed.

Ottengard's army was well trained but the witch's forces seemed to be made of thin air. The blades would slice through their wispy flesh only for the beasts to consolidate once again.

Brittany groaned in frustration as soldier after soldier was cut in half by her sword only to reform behind her. She set her eyes on the witch, watching from a distance and felt a growl force its way from her mouth. With a yell, the blonde rushed through the masses toward the witch.

But behind her she could hear her people crying out in fear. She glanced quickly over her shoulder and watched as a number of Ottengard's soldiers threw down their arms and turned to run.

"No!" the blonde yelled. "You must not run! Stand firm!"

She turned again quickly and ran to cut off the retreating soldiers. "Keep fighting! We are no cowards!" she continued to yell.

Samuel also rushed to stop the retreat, waving the Ottengard banner with a shout. Together the two cousins rerouted their troops and pressed back against their enemy, leading the charge. Brittany once again caught sight of the witch. Her blood boiled and she once again set out directly for her with a fierce shout.

xxxx

Santana held on as Kurt flew through the air toward the shouts below. She could see the armies clashing and felt her stomach drop as the dark army of the witch appeared indestructible. She heard a familiar voice and she glanced over Kurt's shoulder where she saw Brittany charging toward the witch.

"No!" Santana shouted. "She'll be killed!"

Kurt let loose a roar and fire poured from his mouth. The Ottengard townsfolk cheered as the witch's army went up in smoke. It seemed they were not as indestructible as they all imagined.

Brittany stopped short and glanced over her shoulder. When she caught sight of Kurt and Santana, a smile split her face and she waved excitedly. The blonde squared her shoulders then and turned back to the witch as Kurt continued to clear out the enemy forces. She continued to swing her sword hoping to make some headway with the ghostly army that stood between her and the wicked witch.

"Kurt!" Santana yelled, "Get me closer to the witch!"

The dragon nodded and swooped down closer to the ground. Santana finally got a clear view of the wicked witch Sue'zana. Her jaw dropped. "Coach Sylvester?!"

Sue scowled as she watched her army evaporating right in front of her. She glanced up into the sky where she saw her dragon flying straight towards her. And Santana Lopez riding him.

Kurt plowed into Sue and her clawed beast without even slowing. Santana jumped from the dragon's back and rolled. When she finally pulled herself to her feet, Sue was sprawled on the ground a few feet away from her.

"Coach, what the fuck are you doing here!" Santana yelled.

She rushed closer to stand over the older woman who appeared to be slightly dazed from the collision. Sue glared up at her. "Jugs." She spat in disgust.

Santana scowled until a glowing green necklace around Sue's neck caught her eye. The necklace seemed to be a vial of green liquid of some sort. Santana reached and snatched it from the older woman's neck. As soon as she had the vial in her hand, the glow faded leaving only the green liquid.

Santana stepped back and quickly glanced around. She watched as the 'witch's' shadow army dissolved right in front of her. Instead of disappearing completely however, when the mist cleared, a multitude of trembling figures remained in their wake.

"Please!" one soldier shouted, her hands raised high in surrender. "Please, have mercy upon us!"

The rest of the soldiers similarly threw down their arms and threw themselves at the conquering army's feet. Santana stared in confusion as they all seemed to be surrendering to her specifically. Sue scowled again.

"Please! Do not harm us! We were under the witch's spell and you have freed us!"

Santana stared down at the green vial in her hand. It had been so similar to the glow she vaguely remembered from Coach Sylvester's office. She blinked to clear her head, suddenly remembering why she had returned in the first place.

"Brittany!"

xxxx

Santana quickly instructed that Sue be taken into custody. The woman was shackled and escorted back toward the castle where Quinn would be waiting for her. The brunette then began to search frantically for her blonde in the mass of people and elves left on the field.

"Brittany?"

Santana pushed her way through the throng of bodies until finally she ran directly into Brittany, who was also fighting to reach her.

"Santana, I knew you would return!" the blonde gushed, throwing her arms around the shorter woman when she finally reached her.

The brunette held on tightly, her face buried in Brittany's neck. When she finally pulled away, she gasped at the sight of blood trickling from a cut above the blonde's eye. She was also cradling her left arm which appeared to be bleeding as well.

"Brittany, you're hurt!"

The taller girl shook her head, grinning that goofy grin Santana loved so dearly. "No, it is only a scratch. I am fine."

Santana shook her head as well before grabbling Brittany by her good arm and quickly spinning her. She marched the blonde in the direction of the castle where the healers' tents would be.

"Santana, truly, I am fine!" Brittany called as Santana pulled her roughly through the crowds.

When they finally reached the tent, Santana grabbed the closest healer and shoved him to the corner of the tent. "Brittany is injured! Heal your champion, the Queen's cousin!"

The man immediately scrambled to tend to the blonde even though she insisted she was fine. When the healer finally finished with her, Brittany's left arm was in a sling and bandaged. Santana refused to leave her side, afraid to let her out of her sight.

Samuel stepped into the tent a short time later and approached the two with a bow. "The Queen is anxious to see you…both of you."

Brittany nodded and hopped off of the table, pushing her way past the attending healer. Santana followed along behind, calling for the blonde to slow down and rest.

When they stepped into the throne room, Quinn rose to her feet instantly. She didn't wait for them to approach her, instead opting to rush down the stairs of the platform and greet them herself.

"Brittany, Santana! I am relieved to see you both."

Brittany grinned and wrapped her uninjured arm around her cousin. "You see…did I not tell you we would be celebrating this very night?"

Quinn chuckled but her smile dropped when she eyed the bandages and the cut on Brittany's brow. The taller blonde shrugged and gestured to Santana who was still fretting over her. "Santana is a wee bit overly protective…I assure you I am fine."

The Queen continued to eye her cousin intently but finally nodded. She turned then to Santana and to the brunette's surprise, she pulled her closer and wrapped her arms around her as well.

"We owe you a great debt of gratitude." She said softly. "You and your dragon."

Santana shrugged when Quinn finally released her. Brittany just grinned proudly. It was then that they noticed the wicked witch, still shackled, standing near the throne surrounded by guards. Santana frowned and moved closer to her coach.

"What in the freaking fuck are you doing here Coach?" she hissed.

Sue smirked. "I should have known you'd go snooping around my office Lopez. It seems you've found my home away from home…congratulations."

"But…why would you do this? _How_ did you do this?" Santana cried. "I mean, you're bat shit crazy and a freaking Nazi but this? Coach, you let these people…elves…whatever, go to war and some _died_!"

Sue shrugged. "This isn't real Major Melons. This is all a fantasy. I pop in, wreak a little havoc, pop out, coach a national award winning cheer squad. No harm done. It's like a vacation for me."

"No harm?" Santana stuttered. "Brittany is mangled!"

She reached and pulled the blonde closer, her bottom lip beginning to tremble.

"Owie, owie, owie Santana!" Brittany hissed when the brunette grabbed her left arm by mistake.

This caused Santana to finally dissolve into tears and she wailed pitifully and buried her face in Brittany's neck once again.

"She is tired…riding dragons and saving realms from witches and goblin things is hard work." The blonde said matter of factly. Brittany patted Santana's head sympathetically and shrugged.

Sue just rolled her eyes.

Quinn finally stepped forward, silencing the murmuring. "We must decide what to do with the witch now. It seems our champion has stripped her of her powers. She is no threat to us now."

Santana finally composed herself and pulled away, sniffling slightly. She reached and clasped her hand around the green vial she had placed around her own neck. She pulled it off quickly.

"Beiste!" She called, looking around for the seer. When the large woman stepped forward, Santana held the vial out for her to take. "This is what she used to control her army. You should take it…tell us what to do with it."

Beiste took the small tube and smiled. "Her portal…I recommend banishment. Allow only enough to transport her home to her own land so that she may never torment us again."

Sue looked relatively disinterested. Quinn seemed to be mulling the idea over while some in the crowd shouted for the witch to be executed for her treachery. Brittany looked to Santana to see what she would prefer.

Santana sighed. "Send her home. She has a sister who depends on her…so long as she can never come back here again."

Brittany quickly joined in then and agreed. Quinn eyed those around her and nodded. "Very well. Banishment will be the payment for her crimes."

The people of Ottengard made quite a spectacle of Sue's sending off. They decided the sooner they were rid of her the better. Right there in the throne room, Beiste opened the vial of liquid, once again growing green, and with a flick of her wrist she poured a portion of it out. Where the liquid landed, a large hole opened, green light spilling up from the ground.

All of their eyes widened as Sue was brought forward. She glanced over her shoulder and scowled before stepping into the hole. As soon as she disappeared into the hole, the portal closed behind her, sealing her off from Ottengard forever.

xxxx

The celebrations began in earnest then. Kurt was cheered as a hero and given all the vegetables he could possibly want along with a home within Ottengard. Those who had been under Sues spell swore their allegiance to Quinn and Ottengard and were welcomed as well. The man who had been their leader bowed low before Quinn before rising to his full height. The Queen blushed and smiled as the muscular man reached for her hand and kissed it.

"I am Noah, chieftain of my tribe. I and my people are indebted to you for releasing us from the witch's spell."

"You…are welcome here." Quinn replied, smiling softly.

Santana and Brittany both gazed at each other tiredly. They knew there would a lot to talk about. But for the moment they were too exhausted to do more than smile at the other. Beiste continued to eye Santana as she held what little remained of the green liquid.

Brittany finally took Santana by the hand and led her out of the banquet hall and to her private quarters. They helped each other undress, the brunette gently kissing Brittany's bandaged arm, and collapsed into the bed. The fell asleep almost instantly.

xxxx

The next morning the two joined Quinn, Samuel, and Beiste in the throne room.

"Santana, we are forever in your service." The Queen said from her throne. "And you will always have a place of honor here among us."

Brittany eyed her cousin curiously.

"Beiste has informed me of the value of this potion." Quinn continued, holding up what remained of the green liquid. "It created a portal for the witch and could do the same for you. You could return to your home. Or…you could remain here and make a home with us. We would be honored."

Santana sighed, squaring her shoulders. "I left Brittany once…I won't, can't leave her again."

Quinn smiled and glanced toward Brittany. Her smile faded when she saw the pained look on her cousin's face. "Brittany?"

The blonde looked ready to cry. Santana stepped closer and eyed her worriedly. Finally Brittany took Santana's hand in her own. "Santana, virgin from the western heights, befriender of dragons…champion…you have left your home and fought for a land that was not your own. It is your own now and will be forever. But you would like to return to your native land, I know this. Do not stay here simply for me."

Santana smiled. "Brittany, home isn't just a place. It can be a vegetable or a person…or in my case, an elf. I won't leave you. But…I could always do with my sidekick…I'll need the help keeping Sue in line…"

Brittany smiled widely then. "Do you mean…"

"Come with me."

Brittany squeezed Santana's hand and nodded excitedly. "I will come with you."

The brunette threw herself at Brittany in her excitement and wrapped her arms around the blonde. She kissed her soundly, laughing when they finally pulled away. Brittany cupped Santana's cheek and kissed her once again before turning and glancing toward Quinn.

The Queen smiled sadly as Brittany approached her. "I felt in my heart this might occur. And though I will miss you terribly…I am happy for you."

Brittany swallowed her tears and pulled her cousin closer in a hug. She pressed a kiss to her Queen's temple, a few tears finally leaking. "I will miss you as well."

"Go…before I change my mind and order that you remain here with me."

Brittany chuckled as she pulled away, wiping her tears. She sighed deeply before turning and stepping back to Santana's side. She clutched her hand and smiled at the shorter woman.

"Are you sure?" Santana asked softly.

"Yes." The blonde replied immediately. "We will be together forever Santana…it is destined. Take me to your world in the western heights."

"Oh babe." The brunette replied with a laugh. "Are you ever going to be in for a shock. We are gonna have to do something with those ears…"

Beiste opened the vial once again and poured the remaining liquid onto the floor. Just before the two could step into it, she pressed a bag into Santana's hands. "For your journeys."

The large woman winked and Santana smiled knowingly. She reached and took Brittany's hand. They grinned excitedly and cast one final glance to Quinn who was also smiling.

"See you soon!" Santana called, holding the bag to her chest protectively.

The two gave each other's hands a squeeze before they stepped into the glowing portal.

xxxx

Santana smiled lovingly as she and Brittany tucked their daughter in later that night. The girl had followed them around all evening asking questions about what had happened to Santana and Brittany once they stepped into the portal.

"Did they ever go back? That Beiste lady gave them more of the green goo didn't she? That's what was in the bag wasn't it?"

Brittany just chuckled and dropped a sloppy kiss to Charlie's forehead.

Even the next day Charlotte's mind was turning over the story. "That story about you and mama isn't for real is it? Come on mom, it isn't a real place is it? Ottengard is just made up isn't it?"

"Where do you think we go while you're off at school?" Brittany replied mysteriously. "And don't you think Aunt Quinn would make a great queen?"

Charlotte's jaw dropped and Santana smirked. The girl finally wandered off in a daze, not sure of what to make of her mother's story anymore.

"You do realize she's going to be wandering around looking for magic portals and other evidence of fairy kingdoms right?" Santana asked softly, pulling her wife in for a tender hug.

Brittany snorted out a laugh. "I know. She's already spend half the morning pulling on my ears and trying to make them pointy."

Santana laughed as well and dropped her head to her wife's shoulder. "She gets her imagination honestly love. Thank you for that story…and for telling her…and me. And for giving us a happy ending. Here and there."

Brittany smiled tenderly and cupped Santana's cheek. "Oh babe…there's no world in existence where we don't belong together. We'll be together forever."

xxxx

_Six year old Santana sat, clutching six year old Brittany with all of her might. Her tears had finally dried as she listened to her best friend's tale. Brittany had been just on the edge of sleep when she heard a soft tapping on her bedroom window._

_She rushed to the window and opened it, allowing her small, dark haired best friend to come tumbling inside._

"_Santy? What's the matter?"_

_Santana was crying. The small blonde took her hand and pulled her to her bed and the two scooted under the covers, still holding each other tightly. The little brunette explained that once again her Mama and PapÍ were fighting. She had sat on the ornate staircase clutching the railings as she listened to the shouting. She cringed at the sound of glass breaking. Finally her PapÍ had stormed out of the house, the front door slamming behind him._

_Santana had silently crept back up the stairs, her own tears beginning to fall. She immediately knew where she wanted to be. And so she slipped out the window and ran the quarter mile to her best friend Brittany's house._

_The blonde held her friend as she cried, patting her gently. When Santana finally quieted, Brittany asked if she would like to hear a story. The brunette nodded against her best friend's bony shoulder and Brittany squeezed her._

_The blonde launched into a tale of the hero Santana, saving the day after befriending a dragon. The story wasn't as detailed as it would become in later years but still it carried the same theme. And when it was over, Santana looked up into Brittany's shining blue eyes._

"_Did Brittany really leave that magic place to go with Santana back to boring old Lima?"_

_The blonde giggled, her laugh whistling through the gap from her missing front teeth. "'Course she did. Brittany and Santana will be together forever."_

"_Like us?" the little brunette asked timidly._

_Brittany smiled again and nodded. "Yep, just like us. We'll be together forever Santana. You're my champion."_

Fin.


End file.
